


Love All Around

by Storylover10



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jack, you know that if any of us stopped doing YouTube we wouldn’t let you stop being friends.” Mark said in answer.</p>
<p>“With any of us.” Wade cut in.</p>
<p>“They’re right man, you’re our best friend. We’re not just going to let you leave us behind or leave you because we’re not doing the same job anymore.”  Bob, always the voice of reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love All Around

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Jack's reading comments video the other day where he said that if he ever stopped doing YouTube it'd be mostly on him to keep in touch with his friends, and I think that's utter bullshit so that's where this came from. Also I don't really know how Skype works so please forgive if I got something wrong with that.

Jack jumps as three different ring tones on Skype start going off next to him. His eyes widen when he sees Mark, Bob, and Wade all calling him. He answers the group call.

“Did you guys plan this or are you just that good at mind reading?”

“Jack, you know that if any of us stopped doing YouTube we wouldn’t let you stop being friends.” Mark said in answer.

“With any of us.” Wade cut in.

“They’re right man, you’re our best friend. We’re not just going to let you leave us behind or leave you because we’re not doing the same job anymore.”  Bob, always the voice of reason.

“We’d miss you too much. You’re part of the group; it’d feel wrong without you.”

Jack had tears in his eyes when Mark was done. “You guys are amazing. I love you guys. And I know we wouldn’t stop being friends, but it’s good to hear.”

“We love you man.”

“Yeah we do, I’ve got to go though. Mandy and I were going to dinner.”

“Same, Molly and I were just heading out.”

“You guys have fun, I talk with you later.”

Bob and Wade both waved then logged off, leaving Mark and Jack.

“We mean it you know; we’re not just talking shit.”

“I know, and I believe you, truly I do. It’s just good to hear every now and then, being out here all by myself when you all live in a different country, it’s nice to have a reminder.”

Mark nodded in understanding. The two were quiet for a while before Mark started talking again.

“You know if you ever wanted to move to the states, I’ve always got a place for you.”

Jack could see the sincerity in his eyes, but before he could give a reply Mark started talking, much faster this time. “I’m not saying you need to move or I’m pressuring you to do anything. I’m just putting it out there.”

Jack smiled gently at the other man. “I know, and thank you. I don’t think I can ever tell you how much that means to me.” The tears were back and he was doing his best to not let them fall.

“Sean, you know how much we love you. How much I love you.” Mark put his hand up to the screen and Jack touched it with his own. They both smiled softly at the other.

“I do know and I love you just as much.”

“Good.”

They sit quietly for a few more minutes with their hands on their screen. Mark is the one who breaks the moment.

“I still have a few more videos I need to finish before I’m done for the day. You’ll be okay if I go?”

“Yeah, I will. I should get some food myself.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later.”

It wasn’t a question and that made Jack smile. “Yeah. You will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that short little thing. Just a plot bunny I wanted out of my head. Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought about it so don't be scared to leave a comment or some kuddos!!


End file.
